


Romance Blossoms Like a Flour

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Prince and the Pastry Chef [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Your bakery temporarily hides a fugitive
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Prince and the Pastry Chef [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660027
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	Romance Blossoms Like a Flour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“Thank you Mrs. Achillinus, have a great day!” you chirp brightly at your most loyal customer, your elderly next-door neighbor who’s been there to witness your every milestone. 

She smiles at you and reaches out to pat your flour-covered forearm. “Yours is the only bread I buy these days,” Mrs. Achillinus says with a wink. “And your chocolate chip cookies are my dessert after every meal. I tell you, young lady. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Mark my words, the first man to fall in love with you isn’t going to let you go easily, if you bake all of your wonderful pastries for him.” 

You blush in spite of yourself. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The old lady grins knowingly and shuffles out with her bags through the door... 

…That’s been opened by none other than Gladiolus Amicitia himself. Dressed down in a fitted athletic shirt that looks about two sizes too small (not that you’re complaining about the sight) and sporty shorts that show off his thick, tree-trunk legs, the prince’s Shield holds the door open for your neighbor and then slides into the bakery himself, lifting an eyebrow and folding his big, beefy arms. 

“Uh, hey,” you say. “Didja need something, Gladio?” 

“Don’t play coy, sweetheart. Where is he?” 

“He who?” 

“Oh for cryin’...Prince Charmless, of course. He’s skipped out on training. _Again_. I know he’s in here somewhere, gorging himself on your damn sweets.” 

You shrug your shoulders and shake your head. “Haven’t seen him in here all week.” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

“You’re right. I’m much better at baking than I am at lying.” You gesture to the glass case beside the checkout counter. “I made salted caramel pecan bear claws today. Would you like one?” 

Gladio’s resolve wavers. “...Salted caramel pecan bear claws.” 

“Yeah! I think they’re pretty good. Do you want one? Or maybe you can pick up four, one for you and the rest of the guys?” 

He finally shakes his head. “I’m not hungry.” His stomach growls. 

You smirk and tilt your head just so. “Not hungry, huh? Those abs say otherwise.” You put on some plastic gloves, shake open four bags, and open the back of the case to get the oversize breakfast pastries. 

Gladio sighs in defeat and pulls his phone from the back pocket of his shorts, bringing up his debit card on the screen. You scan it and hand the four little bags over. 

“Thank you for your business. And I hope you find Noctis soon. Tell him I said I miss him.” 

Gladio rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “You win this round, little lady.” He pulls out one of the bear claws and bites into it, amber eyes lighting up in pleasure. “Holy shit, these are _good_.” 

“Told you.” 

Gladio slides the rest of the bear claw into its bag and exits your bakery, shaking his head. 

“Is he gone?” 

You look down at Noctis, who’s been sitting behind the counter on the floor for nearly an hour, engrossed in a video game on a handheld console. “Yes, he’s gone.” 

“See, I told you he’d come in here.” 

“I can’t believe you made me lie.” 

“You love me.” 

Your heart skips a beat. “I, uh. I mean...yeah.” 

Noctis grins and looks up from his game. “Yeah? You mean it?” 

“You dummy! You already know I do!” 

Noctis laughs and hops up, pressing a quick kiss to your lips as he dances around the front of the display case. “I love you too. I’m hungry,” he says. “Do you want me to get us lunch?” 

You look up at the clock above the door—it's already one o’clock. “Shit, I didn’t realize it was this late. Uh, that sounds great.” 

“Cool.” Noct switches off the game and slides the console into the deep pocket of his black cargo shorts. “I’ll go find us something. If I don’t come back, it means that Gladio killed me.” 

“I’ll be really sad,” you tease back. 

Noctis giggles and kisses you again, bouncing out into the street to search for food. 


End file.
